Человечишка
by Golden Tamarin
Summary: Когда ненависть, унижение и жажда власти завязаны в единый узел, он не может удушить только что-то одно.


Даже если вы в чем-то узнали себя, это не смешно.

Обычные бытовые задачи, которые особям нормального размера кажутся неоправданно автоматичными, для меня — подвиг, разбитый на многие составляющие. Моя жизнь — это ежедневная борьба с бытом не на жизнь, а на смерть, потому что весь быт в нашем гуманном обществе организован исключительно для среднестатистического гражданина. Каждая секунда моей жизни, в бодрствующем или в спящем состоянии, посвящена инновации существования.

Что я из себя представляю? Гад ползучий. Человек, сведенный на нет. Маленький, убогий, без всякого достоинства, готовый на все, потому что ему нечего больше терять.

Однако мой кипящий мозг так и брызжет рационализаторскими предложениями. План кампании выглядит так: для начала убедиться, что дорогой дядюшка Джулиан ушел. Я стерегу, когда по-особенному пискнет дверь, ожидаю тяжелый скрип половиц в коридоре и изредка прерывистое дыхание, лязг автоматического замка. Нет, пока еще он здесь. Дядя никогда не опустится до вежливости сказать мне «До свиданья, Снивли!», а что там, просто «Пока!» на прощание. Теперь контрольное ожидание — минут пять. Вот и все.

Когда выходишь на охоту, кухня кажется огромной, а скорость передвижения, напротив, ничтожно малой. Как и всегда, битва будет жестокой. Передо мной стоит задача: овладеть упаковкой мороженого обеда на верхней полке холодильника. Я не сомневаюсь, что Джулиан специально кладет все на верхние полки, чтобы мне жизнь медом не казалась. Да мало ли что может прийти в голову этому кашалоту. Понятия не имею, что у него там творится. Но ненавидит он меня точно.

Вы не догадывались, но сомнение — это такая маленькая ядовитая гадина. Один безобидный укус в пальчик — и вот уже она обгладывает ваш скелет на помойке. Достаточно одного, всего одного незначительного сомнения, такого незаметного.

Холодильник возвышается, как монстр доледникового периода. Снизу невольно все преувеличиваешь. Последняя собака кажется вам Цербером. Снизу все не так. И так, передо мной неприступный белый небоскреб. Он увенчан недосягаемым морозильником, который для меня вне зоны доступа. Настоящий запретный плод. Робинзон на острове: взобравшись на табурет, я заново изобретаю для себя комфорт цивилизации — такой близкий, словно рукой подать, и такой недостижимый. После разработки стратегии по применению адекватных подручных средств наступает самая ответственная фаза — сосредоточение сил.

Думаю, я исчерпал все возможные комбинации, когда застал себя за неожиданным занятием — поворачиванием ручки холодильника силой собственной мысли,— я понял, что с этим пора кончать. Вообще, я сплю и вижу, чтобы сдох конструктор, похороненный более десяти лет назад. Двадцать лишних сантиметров в высоту. Двадцать сантиметров, которые отделяют меня от нормального существования.

Желание еды ослепляет и дает силы зависнуть в невероятном броске. Счет идет буквально на секунды. Всем телом наваливаюсь на ручку холодильника и вместе с ней, по мере того как она поддается и открывается, я соскальзываю вниз, в последнее мгновенье успевая вцепиться за желанную упаковку. Как пьяный акробат, пошатнувшись на табурете, с добычей в руке я мешком с костями обрушиваюсь на пол. Хотелось бы избежать жесткого приземления, но удачно падать я тоже не умею. Тело орет благим матом, заявляет о себе в полный голос. Чтобы утихомирить его, приходится поворачивать эволюцию вспять, загонять себя обратно в зародыш, чтобы перехитрить боль. К чему только человек не привыкает. Да и зачем заглушать крик боли? Сегодняшней завтрак-обед обойдется мне в гематому приличной величины.

Кажется, что наша шкура толста. На самом деле — это тонюсенькая пленочка! Тело — кожа да кости. А между костями гуляет ветер. Выньте из меня все косточки, я буду шириной как половик. Если вам вдруг захочется вытереть об меня ноги, вам не придется их высоко задирать.

Как она оказалась здесь? Вместе с другими людьми в этом ужасном Моботрополисе. Я влюбился с первого взгляда. Нет! Я влюбился постепенно. Сначала в ее затылок. Потом в маленькие ямочки, которые получаются, когда напрягается рука, согнутая в локте. Потом в сгибы под коленками, которые исчезали на каждом шагу, чтобы появиться снова, обнажая две неотразимые бороздки под попкой. Они стоят всех цитат мировой литературы. Короче говоря, поначалу я влюбился в воздух. В ветер. В ничто. В пустоту.

Она остановилась. Она обернулась. Она смотрела на меня одно мгновение, одну неуловимую секунду. Ее глаза смотрели на меня, но в этом мгновенном взгляде были тысячелетия сострадания к мужчине, вечность любви ко мне. Если бы ее взгляд продлился еще хотя бы долю секунды, я умер бы от любви прямо на тротуаре.

Мне регулярно достается от здоровых бугаев, потому что, когда я останавливаю глаза на обтягивающих шортиках их девок, в моих глазах блестят тысячи лет неосуществленных желаний и целая вечность бесконечных сожалений. Все это здесь. Но вы даже не подозреваете об этом. Вы не подозреваете об этом, потому что вы и есть тот весельчак, который заставил меня плевать зубами, вы не подозреваете об этом, потому что вы и есть его девушка в белых шортиках.

Признаюсь: я плачу в кабинке общественного туалета, сидя на толчке. Я икаю и содрогаюсь, как годовалый младенец, пуская сопли пузырями, и с каждым всхлипом из меня по капле безвозвратно уходит инстинкт самосохранения, а точнее, то последнее, что от него осталось. Сейчас самая неприятная стадия: начинает возникать мозг. В голове начинают роиться сценарии идеального убийства, один вдохновеннее другого, с сочными подробностями. Скажу вам больше, я тут недавно открыл в себе креативную жилу.

Как другие мечтают отлупить за все хорошее боксерскую грушу, так я по ночам, грызя матрас, вижу себя в мечтах нещадно избивающим огромную безобразную тушу Джулиана. Я ему все пальцы на ногах откушу, я его перегрызу снизу, потому что до горла мне так не достать, я из него всю кровь выпушу через щиколотки, если понадобится. Я отрублю ему ноги, как преступникам отрубают головы, чтобы он рухнул вниз, тогда мы, наконец, окажемся на равных. Я осуществлю свое нещадное плотское желание: вцеплюсь руками в эти мерзкие рыжие усы и стану рвать их до тех пор, пока я не буду абсолютно уверен, что они никогда уже больше не вырастут вновь. Но его взгляд — вот что приводит меня в ужас. Кто не испытал, тому не понять. Бездушный, холодный, как мрамор могильной плиты, цепенящий, как то, что покоится под ней. Взгляд, который заставляет жалеть о том, что я еще не там, под могильной политой.

Каждый мстит за себя в меру своей испорченности. Кто-то дубасит разъяренного любовника, кто-то расчленяет судебного исполнителя, кто-то рубит в капусту вора. А кто-то подвергает атомной бомбардировке всю землю обетованную: все расы, все человечество. И в этом мои взгляды с дядиными совпадают: ядерная бомба, подложенная в центр планеты, без сомнения, изменила бы мир к лучшему. Но он так далек от всего человеческого, по правде говоря. Он далек от жизни, если быть откровенным.

Меня не любят вещи. Мебель норовит подставить мне ножку. Какой-то лакированный угол однажды буквально укусил меня. С одеялом у меня всегда сложные взаимоотношения. Если какая-нибудь дрянь — монета или запонка падает со стола, то обычно закатывается она под трудно отодвигаемую мебель. Я ползаю по полу и, поднимая голову, вижу, как буфет смеется.

Мне указали кратчайший путь. Осталась только лестница. Осталось одолеть всего несколько ступенек. Но происходит вот что. Я спотыкаюсь, пригибаюсь, хватаясь руками за деревянную ступеньку. Она пролетает подо мной. Да, она пронеслась по воздуху. Я покатился следом за ней по лестнице. Мобианцы смеются вокруг. И я, сидя на полу, улыбаюсь на все стороны.

Меня всегда бросало в дрожь от этих существ. Любой гуманоид одним фактом своего существования уже выводит меня из себя. Нет, история противостояния наших рас здесь совсем ни при чем. Мобианцы всегда пугали меня больше, чем любой из наших верзил. Не проблема, если он при этом вооружен секирой или кувалдой. Я с разбегу брошусь к нему на руки, чтобы спастись от Мобианца. Может быть, я просто предчувствовал, что однажды эти твари станут мной командовать. Я стараюсь не думать об окружающем меня мире, который кишмя кишит волосатыми созданиями всех пород. Я молюсь только о том, чтобы они продолжали благополучно ничего не подозревать об ужасе, в котором я живу. Увидь я в ночном кошмаре, как их толпа гурьбой вваливается в мою комнату, я окончательно потерял бы рассудок.

То, что я вижу перед собой, необъятно. То, что я увижу перед собой, весит не меньше ста двадцати килограммов и истекает, как бегемот, крупными вонючими каплями пота. Как я догадался? Лифт же сломан. Оно шло пешком по лестнице. И это далось ему нелегко. То, что я вижу, мало напоминает человеческое существо. Точь-в-точь неизвестная науке гадина, багровая и мокрая, как рыба из пруда, огромная, как чудовище, обитающее в непроглядных морских безднах.

Дядя Джулиан на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Надутый, круглый как арбуз, гигантский живот склонился сейчас надо мной. Меня обуревает неудержимое желание разглядеть черты дядиного лица в отвратительном неоновом свете коридорной лампочки. Разглядеть его полные щеки, которые делают желтоватое лицо похожим на недожаренный блин. Кривизну его приоткрытого, пухлого рта. И над всем этим два черных шарика с пронзительным взглядом, подстерегающие любое шевеление жизни, сияющие красным пламенем. Зрелище не из приятных.

Я много бы отдал сейчас, чтобы не засмеяться, но ужас сыграл с моими нервами злую шутку. Под его давлением нервная система раскрепостилась. Вырвавшееся из горла извержение звуков — приступ буйного веселья. Дорогой дядюшка использует стандартный прием против истерики, а именно — отвешивает мне пощечину. Никогда не подозревал, что между трещинами в бетоне выживает, перебивается с плохого на худшее, целая неизвестная науке цивилизация. Точка зрения ползающих и пресмыкающихся — я часто задумываюсь о ее существовании. Раззадоренная толпа поддерживает Джулиана улыбками и неживыми, слишком прозрачными на потемневших лицах, глазами.

Эй, жирдяй! Кажется, я совсем перестал тебя понимать. Я привык считать, что у меня достаточно отчетливое представление о твоей жажде властвовать. С трудом верится, что ты сам толком не знаешь, чего хочешь и чего добиваешься. Твои действия настолько противоречивы, что просто парадоксальны. Ты бы сейчас сбил с толку и наторелого психоаналитика, не то что меня.

Я все жду, когда Джулиан, наконец, проколется и покажет себя. Но дядя держится паинькой. Словно последний раз в жизни бросает вызов судьбе. Поверьте мне, его уверенность в себе приняла пугающие размеры.

**vvvvv**

— А что ты об этом скажешь, Снивли? — спрашивает Роботник. Сегодня он намерен захватить власть на Мобиусе.

Я брезгливо касаюсь пальцем второсортной синтетической ткани. Сочетание желтого, красного и черного цветов. Буйство клоунских раскрасок. Супергеройский костюм из дрянного комикса. Стошнит даже бывалого.

— Очень красиво, сэр, — отвечаю я.

Говорю это на полном серьезе. Кто слишком часто повторяет, что жизнь гроша ломаного не стоит, плохо кончит. В лучшем случае бандитом, в худшем — калекой. Поскольку я не в состоянии даже нормально открыть морозилку холодильника, моя участь автоматически становится той же, что и у безвременно скончавшихся от ожирения. Но я могу им только позавидовать — они никогда не забывали питать свои драгоценные слоновьи туши.

Когда реальность невыносима, она почему-то наводит на мысли, не имеющие к ней никакого отношения. Это инстинктивное легкомыслие на мгновение маскирует весь ужас реального положения и смягчает удар. Непонятно, почему я склонен думать, что во всей этой неразберихе есть смысл? Может, я, наконец, обнаружу, кто скрывается в самой глубине этой грязи? И наконец, отвечу на вопрос, кто же на самом деле тот пацан, который до сих пор держит удар, несмотря ни на что? Кто тот парень, у которого больше ничего нет, кроме собственного скелета и собственных мыслей?


End file.
